Archie the PB15 (Trainz)
Archie is an Australian 4-6-0 PB15 tender engine, as one of the 1924 Walschaerts, built from 1899-1926. His Story *Archie is an Australia 4-6-0 PB15 tender engine. He is the main protagonist of his show, Railway Chronicles. His Design *Archie tells his story that the design resulted from a need for more powerful engines for passenger trains. The PB15 Class was designed by Locomotive Engineer, Henry Horniblow and L. W. Piggott. The “P”, which was used to denote “Passenger”, was added to the classification of the new locomotives to distinguish them from the earlier B15 Class, which were primarily goods engines. The “B”, is used to identify the number of coupled wheels, being six coupled wheels for the PB15 class, followed by numerals indicating the cylinder diameter of fifteen inches (381 mm). The PB15s were in essence identical to the B15s. His Varation *The first PB15 engines were delivered by Walkers Ltd, Maryborough in April 1900. The original locomotives delivered between 1900 and 1912 were fitted with Stephensons Valve Gear. Walkers Ltd manufactured a further 30 improved PB15 Class locomotives between 1924 and 1926 and these were fitted with Walschaerts Valve Gear. This earned this variant of the PB15 the nickname Walschaerts. At the height of their service there were approximately 230 locomotives in service in Queensland. Additionally, in May 1918, No. 411 was converted at North Ipswich Railway Workshops into a tank engine, the one off member of the 6D15 class. In March 1922 however, due to poor performance it was converted back to its original tender form.1 *In 1932, a number of PB 15-class locomotives attached to Ipswich depot were fitted with a second sandbox for rear sanding to assist with shunting work on the colliery branches. These were Nos. 351, 508, 567, 574, 587, 591, and 750, the last mentioned being a Walschaerts or 1924 type PB15. Later, the rear sanding equipment attached to No.591 was removed and PB15 No. 525 was fitted in lieu. His Preseved Life *Archie and four other engines of his class have been preserved: *Archie is number one of the Steam Team in Andrew Smith's Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends series. *No. 444 is on display at the Workshops Rail Museum, in Ipswich, Queensland. *No. 448 is operational on the Queensland Pioneer Steam Railway, Swanbank, Queensland,2 and has been named in preservation "R. V. Armstrong", after the society's late founding member. *No. 454 is undergoing a major overhaul at the Bellarine Peninsula Railway, Queenscliff, Victoria. *No. 732 is in storage at the QR Heritage Fleet's Ipswich Railway Workshops, Ipswich, Queensland.3 One of the 1924 Walschaerts. *No. 738 is on display at the Rosewood Railway Museum, Rosewood, Queensland. One of the 1924 Walschaerts. Relationships *Anthony (father figure) *Texas (uncle figure) *Craig *Samson (brother figure) *Scott (best friend) *General *Jinty (nephew) *Sanuye *Amotila *Fowler *Yonah (girlfriend) *Stirling (daughter) *Frank *City of Truro *Terry and Jones *Jacob *Jessie *D206 (enemy) *Terrier *Class 08 and Class 09 *Deltic *Peter and Cabot *Penelope *Bowker *Rocky *Woolmer *Flying Scotsman (grandfather) *Annie (mother) *Huw *Daniel *Tom *Mallard *Queen *Casey *Yandel *William *Toad Hall *Class 01 and Class 02 *Gareth *Maude *Green Arrow *Tom *Britomart *Gowrie *Russell *Stanhope *Moelwyn *Mountaineer *Prince *Moel Tryfan *Taliesin *Baldwin *Lilla Note *Archie will be wearing Thomas the Tank Engine's facial expressions from Season 1-11. *Archie has a crush on Yonah the American 4-4-0 type steam engine, who has a crush on him. Gallery Archie the PB15 - Happy Face..png|Archie's Happy Face Archie the PB15 - Angry Face.png|Archie's Angry Face Archie the PB15 - Asleep Face..png|Archie's Asleep Face Archie the PB15 - Confused Face..png|Archie's Confused Face Archie the PB15 - Depressed Face..png|Archie's Depressed Face Archie the PB15 - Sad Face..png|Archie's Sad Face Archie the PB15 - Shocked Face..png|Archie's Shocked Face Archie the PB15 - Surprised Face..png|Archie's Surprised Face Archie the PB15 - Tired Face..png|Archie's Tired Face Archie the PB15 - Cross Face..png|Archie's Cross Face Archie the PB15 - Eyes Shut Face..png|Archie's Eyes Shut Face Archie the PB15 - Chuckling Face..png|Archie's Chuckling Face Archie the PB15 - Gasping Face..png|Archie's Gasping Face Archie the PB15 - Impressed Face..png|Archie's Impressed Face Archie the PB15 - Weary Face..png|Archie's Weary Face Archie the PB15 - Grinning Face..png|Archie's Grinning Face Archie the PB15 - Pleased Face..png|Archie's Pleased Face Archie the PB15 - Calm Face..png|Archie's Calm Face Archie the PB15 - Conceited Face..png|Archie's Conceited Face Archie the PB15 - Annoyed Face..png|Archie's Annoyed Face Archie the PB15 - Cheeky Face..png|Archie's Cheeky Face Archie the PB15 - Eager Face..png|Archie's Eager Face Archie the PB15 - Excited Face..png|Archie's Excited Face Archie the PB15 - Gleeful Face..png|Archie's Gleeful Face Archie the PB15 - Grumpy Face..png|Archie's Grumpy Face Archie the PB15 - Heartbroken Face..png|Archie's Heartbroken Face Archie the PB15 - Horrified Face..png|Archie's Horrified Face Archie the PB15 - Laughing Face..png|Archie's Laughing Face Archie the PB15 - Neutral Face..png|Archie's Neutral Face Archie the PB15 - Smirk Face..png|Archie's Smirk Face Archie the PB15 - Worried Face..png|Archie's Worried Face Archie the PB15 - Yawning Face..png|Archie's Yawning Face Archie the PB15 and his Passenger Train..png Category:Heroes Category:Trainz Characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Australian Steam Engines